


Gone and Back Again

by Shamaru



Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Author kills basically everyone, Everyone's mentioned in here but they're not part of the actual story so they're not tagged, Not really graphic but using the warning just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: One by one Benny lives through the deaths of his friends.Three hundred years later he meets two of them again.
Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gone and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternally_Exhausted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964071) by [Eternally_Exhausted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted). 



> Caesar's hinting at the end of Eternal inspired this. I'm a sucker for reincarnation when dealing with immortal characters.
> 
> I want you to know this made me cry while writing it. I'm very attached to these little plastic people.

After the funeral, Benny hid himself away for weeks. In that time no one could find even a trace of him. Some were worried he’d finally made good on his joke to fly into the sun. The others thought he just needed time to mourn in his own way. Thankfully it ended up being the latter. They still worried when he stared at his spaceship a little too long with a sad thoughtful look.

It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d had someone he knew die. Vitruvius’s death had been so long ago and even Sirius had been gone for years and they’d hurt to lose. But this had been his _husband_. Bradley had been his moon and stars and now his universe was dark. And if that wasn’t enough, he and Keelan had gone in the same night- their body unable to cope with only one of them piloting it. Gair had been gone since shortly after Sirius’s death. Bradley had told him it had been a broken heart that had killed him. Benny wished he could go that way too.

Only ten years after that they lost Ahab. Benny felt like his heart was torn out again. His best friend in the universe, gone like that. Something in his mechanical body had locked up and he’d been unaware of it until it had been too late. The doctors had told them all that it at least hadn’t been painful for him. 

Bruce vanished shortly after. A few weeks later every news station had played a story about the tragic death of famed superhero Batman after being struck by a villian’s car. Benny had almost laughed at that. How could someone with such a big ego have been killed by something so mundane?

It wasn’t funny anymore only days later when Lucy was struck by a drunk driver and killed. They’d caught the one responsible in the end, but it wouldn’t bring her back. Benny had done his best to be there for Emmet when the poor guy broke. 

Loosing Emmet, in some ways, had hit him just as hard as Bradley had. Old age had claimed him and he’d gone peacefully in his sleep. Benny had been glad of that fact. The universe had owed Emmet a peaceful death if nothing else. He’d already been too good for the world. Through every minute of his tears during one of the last of his friends’ funerals, Benny had smiled.

His spacepals went one after the other in rapid succession within the following year. He both wished they’d needed stasis like he had and was glad they hadn’t. He wouldn’t wish his immortality on anyone else.

At least he still had Unikitty. As the princess of the reformed Cloud Cuckooland, she was also immortal. He’d been relieved when she’d explained that the kingdom couldn’t exist without a creative ruler and the realm was soaked in magic that kept the current ruler alive indefinitely. It worried him when she also told him that once the crown was passed on the old ruler could die, but he didn’t see Unikitty giving up her crown any time soon. 

Two hundred long years passed by. Benny still wasn’t entirely alright, but he thought he’d learned to cope with his immortality a bit better. He had a very carefully preserved book of photos of all his friends and his husband. He still had Bradley’s old police badge, though too many years of being shined had worn the metal down until it was almost flat. His own space suit had finally reached the end of its lifespan and he’d had it mailed to the Space Corps to preserve what was left of it as a legacy item. His name and affliction was a permanent part of the database and he’d gotten a letter of thanks for his donation. He’d been pleasantly surprised to find that they’d mailed him a new suit three months later.

For the sake of nostalgia he wore the new yet familiar suit out one day. He was only heading to the park, but wearing the suit made him remember better times. He sat on a park bench and closed his eyes with a tired sigh. If he let himself get lost long enough he could pretend that he was waiting to meet up with his husband after work. Funny how several lifetimes later he could still hear the man’s voice as clearly as if he were being spoken to.

“Mister! Hey, mister!”

Benny couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips. That wasn’t the voice he’d been imagining, but rather a child speaking to him. He cracked open one eye and glanced down at the boy looking up at him with wide eyes. “Hey, kiddo. You okay?”

“No! I’m being chased! You gotta help me!”

That had him sitting bolt upright. If someone was chasing a kid then he was about to start some trouble. “C’mere, kid. Sit up here next to me.” The child climbed up onto the bench and sat, leaning as if trying to hide behind Benny and pushing a pair of too big glasses up his nose where they’d been sliding down. The astronaut was ready to fight whoever came after the kid. 

He found that he didn’t need to fight anyone luckily as a minute later a second child, a mirror twin to the one beside him, came bursting through the treeline a few feet away. The child wore a bike helmet and a dirty red coat with the word “police” written in black marker across the front. In his hand he clutched a plastic pair of handcuffs which he waved menacingly at Benny once he stopped at the bench.

“You’re under arrest for helping a wanted criminal!” the boy shouted. “Hands where I can see ‘em!”

Benny, smiling in amusement, lifted his hands to head height. The child beside him suddenly stood up and pointed at the pretend officer. “Don’t give up like that! You’re _my_ partner in crime now! He wants to put us in jail!”

“But he’s already caught us.” Benny pointed out. The other boy smiled proudly and puffed up.

The boy beside him deflated and sat down again, letting out a huff and crossing his arms. “I don’t like being the bad guy. You always win, Brent.”

“’cause the good guys always win, Gavin.” the little officer replied.

“Benny! Hi!”

Benny looked up at the familiar voice and smiled wide. “Kitty!” he called out. “What’re you doing here?”

Unikitty bounded up to the small group, sparkling as always, and nodded her head toward the city. “I was on my way to a meeting with the new Master Builder leaders! You should come too! It’s great seeing you wearing a space suit again! There are so many good memories in that suit!”

Benny smiled fondly and nodded. “It’s a new suit, but yeah. Lots of good memories from the old one.” He ran his hand over the still new logo on the breast of the suit. Maybe with time it would fade just like his old one. 

“And who’re your friends, Benny?” Unikitty smiled at the twin boys and stepped closer, leaning in when they reached out to pet her.

“Oh, this is...” he stopped and tried to remember what they’d called each other. “Brent and... Gavin, right?”

“Yep!”

“That’s right.”

“Well, boys, it’s great to meet you! I am princess Unikitty of Cloud Cuckooland!” she chimed. “But right now I need to borrow Benny for an important meeting, okay?”

The boys nodded and let her step away from their petting hands. “We should probably go home anyway. Ma’s gonna be looking for us.”

The two said their goodbyes and ran back toward the woods, disappearing behind the tree line and letting out fading rounds of laughter. Benny watched the trees for a while after. Something about those two had seemed so familiar and watching them go had pulled at something in his chest.

“You know what the best part of immortality is, Benny?”

He looked back at Unikitty and raised a brow. “I didn’t think it had a best part.” he mumbled. “But please do tell. What’s the best part about immortality?”

Unikitty smiled, something softer than her usual smile, and spoke gently. “Getting to see your old friends coming back.”

Benny stared at her in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Think about it. I know you feel it. Those two boys?” She reached a paw up and patted his chest with a giggle. “You know them.”

He stared at her a while longer then glanced back toward the trees. Then his eyes widened and he looked back at her. For the first time in almost three hundred years he felt something warm blooming in his chest and he felt a tiny spark that he dared to call hope. “Do you mean...?”

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled knowingly. “I do.”

A bark of a laugh left Benny’s lips and he suddenly grabbed Unikitty in a hug, rocketing them both into the air while they shared a laugh.


End file.
